


Caught

by OTTSTF



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTSTF/pseuds/OTTSTF
Summary: One of Mike's worst fears - being caught breaking Hopper's rules by the man himself.However, the consequences aren't exactly as he'd expected.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sat around for a while, now.  
> As usual, it feels like an absolute mess to me.

He’s over the moon.

Despite Doctor Owen’s insisted suggestion that El lay low for another year to ensure things are absolutely cooled off, Hopper has allowed him to visit.

_Not just once._ They’ve set up a schedule.  
That they can all be happy with.

Mike had failed to keep himself calm. He’d launched at the chief, clasping his arms around him as soon as he’d caught onto what was going on.

And upon arriving at the cabin, he’d done exactly the same to El, s tartling her briefly before she’d hugged back. 

T he only promise Mike had to make Hopper was that he’d be gone before the man arrived home – so that he and El could keep their routine of lunch and TV together. 

Mike had insisted that he’d keep this promise, and so far, he’s managed. He’d originally intended to give El an hour leeway between him leaving and Hopper arriving, just in case she’d wanted to do anything before such, like prep their lunches. The second time he’d visited,  El had insisted that an hour was  _far_ too long, so he’d dropped it to half an hour. Again, third time, complaining this was too much, she’d insisted he leave no more than ten minutes before Hopper arrives. 

She simply  _does not_ like being alone any more.

So, this time, he’d intended to make it five minutes. That’s the least he was comfortable leaving before he’d be panicking of Hopper returning before he’d left.

That panic was well warranted, as that is exactly what had happened.

_Well._ Not  _entirely_ . Mike had kind of…  _forgotten._

They _both_ had. They’d been so swallowed up in each-other, doing what teens do best.  
Of course, he’ll insist that it wasn’t _just_ kissing for the sake of kissing. They’ve been through a lot together, and sometimes, their talks can get too much for each-other. This would always result in one comforting the other, or more often, both comforting each-other. This time, Mike will admit, things went a _lot_ further than they’d ever done before. Usually, they’d share small kisses, sharing their appreciation for each-other the best way they knew. This time, however…  
Neither of them wanted to stop.

Which explains Mike’s current panic.  
Not only is he still here, at the time that Hopper’s arrived home.  
But, not having a key, he’d approached the window, which El is now allowed to have open.

He’d caught them.

Mike has no idea how long he’s been there.

It wasn’t until  they’d heard a tapping; first soft,  slowly becoming more aggressive, that they unwillingly pulled away from each-other. Mike was the first to look in the direction of the tapping, and found himself staring into the face of Hopper, who was leaning against the windowsill, wearing a smug smirk.

Mike’s heart, as if not beating fast enough already, practically leaped into his throat as he quite literally jumped away from El. His face reddened rapidly as he’d tried to form words.

“I- I… I uhm-” is all he’d managed to get out, before Hopper stopped his attempted rambling.

“Save it, kid.” he’d instructed Mike.  
“Come on, kid. Let me in.” he’d then requested from El, who, after a short recovery period from the shock of him being there, did so.

Hopper walks in without a word, still smirking slightly, as he walks past the sofa and straight for the kitchen area.

“I swear, sir, we weren’t doing anything.” Mike insists.   
“ _Well,_ I mean… we obviously were, but- _that’s all!_ Nothing else!”

The man continues glaring, keeping the most emotionless face he’s ever worn.  Mike has never been so scared in his life – not  _only_ because of the man in front of him, but the thought of  _losing El_ , not being able to see her because he couldn’t keep his stupid mind on the time,  and instead got caught kissing her.

_Idiot._

“I- I’m sorry, Hopper. El doesn’t like being alone so I’ve been leaving later and later, but this time I just… I lost track of time and-”

“Michael…” Hopper halts the boy’s panicked rambling.  
“Calm down.”

Mike seemingly swallows the rest of the words that had built up, gulping in preparation.  
“I’m sorry… I’ll get my stuff and-”

“No you won’t. Stay right there.”

_Oh god. This is it. No more seeing El unless it’s in secret – and good luck doing that. He’s not even been visiting for long, and he’s already screwed it up-_

“ _Mike._ ”

The boy halts, letting his fearful eyes land on the man, who sighs before nudging him towards the sofa, beside El. Sitting alongside them, he takes a moment – he can’t help but huff a small laugh at the idea of Mike being scared of him now, when only months ago, he had been throwing punches left, right and centre after discovering Hopper had hidden El from him for those three-hundred and fifty-three days. Quite the difference that makes even less sense when you add to the fact that El – a literal superhero – would protect him to the end of time, even from her own father.

Letting the humour slide, he looks Mike in the eye. Mike, expecting anger and fury for the fact he’d stayed so late, and been spotted in such a moment with El, has to blink as he’s taken aback by the look of passiveness in Hopper’s eyes.

“I’m not mad, kid.”

“You- you’re not?”

“Mike, you just told me you’ve been staying longer because El hates being alone.” the man reminds him.

“Y-yeah. I didn’t mean to stay this long, but I-”

“You lost track of time, I get it.” Hopper completes on his behalf.  
“Mike, I know what you two are like. You could just be sat here, holding each-other’s hands, and you’d lose an hour. Bring in the kissing and you may as well be gone for months.”

“You weren’t supposed to see that…” Mike mumbles, ducking his head in shame.

“Of course I wasn’t.” Hopper smirks.  
“ _But-_ ” he shrugs, “-shit happens, right?”

Mike doesn’t look back up, so Hopper pats him on the shoulder.

“Listen.” Hopper tries to pull his attention.  
“Most boys would’ve taken things a _lot_ further if they’d found themselves that kind of opportunity. But _you_ aren’t ‘most boys’.”

This gets Mike to slowly raise his head, looking to the man.

“I know you wouldn’t push El into anything she’s uncomfortable with. You’d dive off that cliff again long before you’d do any intentional harm to her. I know that as much as the two of you do.”

Despite his shock, Mike manages to take a glance to the girl in question by his side, noticing the smile she wears on her face. This immediately spreads onto his face, as he realises this must be her doing.

“You are the best boyfriend she could’ve ever had, Mike. I hope you know that.”

Mike flicks his head back to the man as he continues, failing to stop the tear that breaks loose from his right eye.

“You just caught me kissing your daughter while breaking the time rule.” Mike reminds the man.  
“And you’re choosing to egg me on?”

“Not so much egging you on, kid.” the man laughs. “I just want you to know that I appreciate you. I’m never going to split you two up for any reason – not that she’d let me.”

Mike manages to let out a small laugh at that, looking back to El, who slowly takes his left hand in both of hers.

“Did you know about this?” he asks her, seeing that _knowing_ look in her eyes.  
She smiles, her head ducking in the shy expression that he so loves.

“We may have spoken about this before.” Hopper admits.  
“I needed her to know that I wasn’t about to kill you if I found you still here.”

“You set me up?” he exclaims in shock, but smirking. He’d never have expected that from El, but seeing that smirk on her face makes him so happy – _so proud._ He supposes that this is their relationship; he and Hopper. Both feeling the same sense of pride whenever El surprises them, or learns new things.

“Now, kid. Despite me not being mad, you _do_ still need to go back to your own home.” Hopper jokes. “I’m here now; _that_ excuse is gone.”

“Of course, sir.” Mike rises, heading over to where his jacket is hung and bag lays.

Retrieving them, both El and Hopper come to the door to see him off.  
El comes to his side, giving him one last kiss goodnight.

“I love you, Mike.”

Smiling wide, Mike pulls her for a hug.  
“I love you too, El.”

Pulling back, he looks up to the chief, before sighing and just giving in – wrapping his arms around the man.  
“Thank you, Hopper.”

“Thank _you_ , Michael.” the man echoes. “Now go on, before your mother has a panic attack.”

Smiling, Mike makes his way to his bike, hopping on and kicking away.

Quite the unexpected turn of events, but Mike is beyond happy.

**Author's Note:**

> See? Mess.


End file.
